Heridas Metálicas
by Fidget X3
Summary: La historia de todos los animatronicos y los niños que unieron un gran lazo de amistad no fue siempre feliz,cada uno antes y después de eso tuvieron sus grandes heridas,psicológicas,físicas,traumas,temores y horror. (Cada capitulo la historia de un diferente personaje).
1. Introducción

Hi! Estoy con un fic de FNAF que se me acaba de ocurrir que no sera como ninguno de mis otros 2 fics,pero,esta es la introducción ya que necesito que me vallan diciendo personajes de FNAF o Oc´s de mis historias y aqui los personajes que me pueden decir para que les haga un capitulo a ese pesonaje.

PD:Igualmente los Oc´s prestados.

Personajes : Purple Man,The Puppet,Ballon Boy,Freddy Fazbear,Bonnie,Chica,Foxy,Mangle,Bon Bon,Freddy 2.0,Chica 2.0,Amber o Jeremi,Yerson,Cristian,Pajjsy,Rafael,Diego,Carlos,Melany,Marvin,Gala,Golden o Nicolas,Ivan,Tigra,Stak,Laili,Matilda,Croc,Wolver,Milka,Fernando

Solo se pueden repetir una vez,cada vez que me dejen el review con cierto personaje empezare a crear el capitulo,y la historia sera de:Traumas,Sicologicos o Fisicos,Perdidas,Dolor y Terror.

Y pueden decirme los personajes todas las veces que quiera,no solo 1 personaje por persona.

Y cuando me dejen el review empiezo la historia BYE.


	2. Laili,El trauma

Hi! Estoy aqui con el primer capitulo de Heridas Metálicas y en este episodio empezare con Laili ya que Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 me dijo por review que empezara con ella y aqui empieza!

Capitulo 1 : Laili,El trauma

-Laili-

Mis compañeros me digieron que jugara un juego que es de terror,llamado "Five Nights At Freddy´s" que se basa de que trabajas en Freddy Fazbear Pizza,ese lugar es mi favorito,pero... es de terror,de que se trata,no tengo ni idea,pero,espero que me guste.

Llegando a mi hogar instale aquel juego en mi ordenador ya que solo es de esa plataforma.

Y en ese juego parece que estan mis más grandes amigos,Freddy,Bonnie,Chica y... Foxy,pero,que malo puede pasar?

Habia puesto a funcionar el juego y en una parte se veia media cara de Freddy.

- "Hola Freddy" - dije saludandolo.

Puse que iniciara la "Primera Noche" y al parecer un tipo me hablaba.

Le puse "Mute" para concentrarme de que va el juego.

Chequear camaras,ahorrar bateria,puertas y luces,no lo entiendo.

Al llegar hasta las 2:00 AM con 90 % de energia,seguia bien,creo,pero de pronto las camaras empezaron a fallar,rebice las camaras y en Stage,no sucedia nada bueno.

- "BONNIE SE FUE!? QUE ACABA DE PASAR!?" - dije aterrada.

-Laili preciono el boton para la luz.

- "CIERRA LA PUERTA!" - dije cerrando la puerta al ver a Bonnie al lado mio.

2:30 AM,Bonnie sigue hacechandome,y no se va,tengo 73 % creo que voy mal.

Yo no volvere nunca a Freddy Fazbear Pizza después de esto,acaso algo le dio mala fama a esa pizzeria? alguien creo este juego por que... paso algo a los animatronics?

Seguia con miles de dudas en mi cabeza,pero,necesitaba pasar la primera noche de una vez.

Bueno,para mi,no me ha hido muy bien que digamos,estan acechandome Chica y Bonnie y me queda poco tiempo,cuando pase esta noche,me pondre a investigar sobre mi antiguo lugar favorito de comida,Freddy Fazbear Pizza,que habra pasado después de tanto tiempo.

Bueno,para no gastar enegia me puse a no hacer nada cuando faltaba 1 minuto...

-Narrador-

- "AAAHHHHGGG!" - sono un sonido inarticulado,algo como un grito.

-Laili salto de la silla y se puso aterrada por aquello que sucedio.

- "Peroo... como? creia que ustedes eran mis amigos de toda la vida?" - dijo Laili poniendose a llorar a la esquina de su cuarto.

Después de lo que sucedio aquel dia Laili se puso de manera tajante y timida con todo el mundo por su trauma que sucedio al saber que los animatronics habian cambiado,ella habia sido victima de muchas bromas malas que hicieron bajar su autoestima y empeorando todo aun,su herida no es tan fuerte como el resto,pero,para ella es un gran dolor que tiene que cargar,si nunca le hubiera hecho caso a sus compañeros de curso,ella no hubiera cambiado...

Bueno,primer capitulo terminado! algo corto pero... es que se me vino esto nomas a la cabeza para Laili,bueno,nuevamente acepto personajes para el proximo capitulo! BYE.


	3. Freddy,Los 5 Niños

Hi! Estoy aqui con otro capitulo de Heridas Metálicas y empezemos!

Capitulo 2 : Freddy,Los 5 Niños

-Freddy-

PD:En esta parte no es Freddy,es el niño que fue antes Freddy

Como no poder disfrutar estar en este lugar? como no poder disfrutar? esto es increible,ademas,ahora estoy con otros 3 niños siguiendo a Freddy Fazbear,nos tiene una sorpresa! me gustan las sorpresas! a quien no? a nadie,bueno,parece que nos lleva a una habitación,nos dara,pizza? un pastel? jugetes? no lo se,pero,me esta gustando!

De pronto entramos,pero,de repente,el ambiente,empezo a cambiar.

- "Bueno chicos y chica,a-a-qui esta su-u-u pr-em-io" - dijo Freddy Fazbear,pero,esta quitanose el traje?

- "Moriran" - dijo una persona morada que estaba a por los otros.

De pronto esa cosa primero atrapo a Christa (Chica=Christa,entienden?).

- "NOOO!" - dijo empezando a ser atrapada en un disfraz de Chica.

En que me acabo de meter!?

-Narrador-

Esa cosa ahora va tras Victor! (Bonnie=Victor).

- "Victor! esa cosa esta atras tullo!" - dijo Billy (Billy=Freddy) intentando ayudar a Victor.

Con suerte Victor se salvo pero ahora hiba a por Javier (Javier=Foxy).

- "AYUDA!" - dijo Javier intentando buscar ayuda para que alguien viniera a salvarlo.

De pronto esa cosa atrapo a Javier y lo metio en un disfraz de Foxy.

- "NOOOO HERMANITO!" - dijo Victor llorando.

PD:Chica osea Christa es hermana de Billy osea Freddy Fazbear,Victor osea Bonnie es hermano de Javier osea Foxy.

PD 2:Eso lo invente yo.

Ahora hiba a por Billy.

- "AYUDA!" - dijo Billy a todo pulmon,pero,eso no lo salvaria.

De pronto se escucho que se abrio una puerta.

- "Que pasa?" - dijo un niño llamado Peter (Peter=Puppet).

- "O-otra vic-ctima m-ás!" - dijo la cosa morada.

De pronto esa cosa metio a Peter a un disfraz,pero no animatronico.

- "MIRA! LA PUERTA ESTA ABIERTA!" - dijo Billy corriendo a la salida.

- "No tan rapido!" - dijo una voz femenina pero macabra.

Al darse media vuelta Billy estaba Chica y lo atrapo.

- "SUELTAME!" - decia Billy tratando de zafarse.

- "Victor! Ayuda!" - comentaba Billy llorando sin parar,el pobre hiba a morir.

En ese momento metieron a Billy en un traje de Freddy Fazbear.

- "DE ESTA NO TE ESCAPAS!" - dijo Freddy atrapando a Victor llevandolo nuevamente a BackStage.

- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUELTAME BESTIA!" - dijo Victor llorando a más no poder.

En ese momentolo mismo que hicieron con el resto lo hicieron con Victor y el pobre igualmente no sobrevivio.

Después de eso el tipo dejo en cargo a Peter mejor dicho Puppet para que dejara a los demas controlados.

Después de un tiempo,cuando se abrio Fredbear Family Dinner,se descubrio a ese disfraz que lo metieron en una caja,después de eso,Chica,Foxy,Freddy y Bonnie pudieron ser libres,pero,esta vez estaban destruidos,pero,eran libres después de 30 años soportando a Puppet,pero,en el futuro ellos fueron de vuelta reconstruidos y Puppet no los pudo controlar ya que el estaba destruido,pero,tenian ahora a Golden Freddy,pero,el no los controla,solo cuando esta con aburrimiento juega con vidas de los guardias nocturnos.

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 2 y BYE.


	4. Foxy,Después de la mordida

Hi! Estoy aqui con otro capitulo de Heridas Metálicas y empezemos!

Capitulo 3 : Foxy,Después de la mordida

-Foxy-

Como pude haber escuchado a esas voces en mi cabeza? No pude haber sido tan malvado... tengo que librarme de eso de alguna manera...

- "Oh no... o por dios" - decia el guardia.

- "Foxy... por que hiciste esto?" - pregunto Chica mientras sacaba a la gente del local y lloraba.

- "No tenia control sobre mi mismo" - dije empezando a sacar ese liquido transaperente de mis ojos.

- "Foxy.. si algo te pasa cuentanos..." - dijo Freddy Fazbear.

- "Es que sentia voces en mi cabeza" - dije secandome las lagrimas.

- "Y por que les hiciste caso?" - pregunto Bonnie.

- "No lo se... me estaban... controlando" - conte.

- "Pero... tu tienes control en ti mismo" - dijo Chica.

- "Si lo se... es que... NO SE QUE ME PASABA,FELICES!?" - dije alterado.

- "OYE,POR QUE LE HICISTE ESO A LA POBRE NIÑA!?" - pregunto el guardia.

- "DIJE QUE ME ESTABAN CONTROLANDO... FELICES TODOS!?" - dije alzando la voz.

-Chica le da una cachetada a Foxy-

- "Tranquilizate!" - dijo Chica intentando calmar a Foxy.

- "Yo ya conte lo que me paso... DEJENME EN PAZ!" - dije gritando.

-De repente se escucha una patada en la puerta-

- "Que paso aqui!?" - pregunto un oficial.

- "EL" - dijo el guardia apuntando a Foxy "MORDIO A LA NIÑA".

- "Entonces... tendremos que buscar pruebas si el hizo eso... puede haber sido un fallo tecnico" - dijo el oficial.

No... no quiero separarme de mis amigos...

-Toman a Foxy-

Una Semana Después

-Abren la cortina de Pirate Cove-

- "Foxy?" - pregunto Fazbear.

- "Que... pasa..." - dije desanimado.

- "Lo siento... parece que por un tiempo no te pondran en Pirate Cove" - dijo Freddy.

-De repente Bonnie y Chica aparecen-

- "Es verdad... pero... igualmente podremos vernos... verdad?" - pregunto timidamente Chica con una sonrisa.

- "Eso creo..." - dije desanimado.

-Se escucha que alguien abre la puerta-

- "Ese maldito las pagara" - decia la voz de Foxy en la cabeza empezando nuevamente a controlarlo.

- "Foxy ESPERA!" - dijo Chica tratando de hacer parar a Foxy lo cual no da resultado.

- "Ese no es el..." - dijo Chica llorando que sabia que unos pobres niños moririan por la culpa de Foxy.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio de Foxy... recuerden... el primer review escoge el siguiente personaje... pero no se pueden repetir...BYE

PD:Este fic y 7 Noches,6 Niños ahora los empezare a actualizar más seguido y eso BYE


	5. Mangle,Desarmada

Hi! aqui con otro episodio de Heridas Metalicas y esta vez le toca a Mangle... pero estaba indesiso... no se como se llamara la historia... en esta vez votaran por cual en estas dos pensaba.

1)La causante de la mordida

2)Desarmada

Y eso es todo... tienen 3 dias... y cual más votos tenga... hare de eso el sigiente episosdio y eso BYE :D

-Un tiempo después...-

Pues... contando los votos... desarmada fue la más pedida... entonces... AQUI TA!

Mangle,Desarmada

-Mangle-

Pues... estoy alegre de que todos los niños se comporten bien...

- "Mangle... te dejaremos ya que... necesitamos hacer algo..." - dijo Foxy.

- "Claro... pero... que pasa?" - les pregunte.

- "Yo necesito... comer algo..." - dijo Wolver.

- "Y.. yo necesito ir a el baño.." - dijo Foxy.

- "Pues... bien.. yo me ocupare por mientras" - dije sonriendo.

-Wolver y Foxy se van-

- "Pues.. niños.. que quieren hacer?" - pregunte.

- "Cuentanos algo como el capitan Foxy!" - dijo un niño.

- "Bueno... pero... no se contar historias piratas... ya que... no... eh vivido esas experencias.." - les explique.

- "Cuentanos entonces un cuento!" - dijo otro niño.

- "Cual quieren que les cuente?" - les pregunte.

- "El de Romeo y Julieta!" - dijo una niña haciendo un suspiro sonñador.

- "Estan de acuerdo con eso?" - les pregunte.

- "Si!" - respondieron la mayoria y algunos que no tenian ni idea de ese cuento.

- "Bueno... el cuento de Romeo y Julieta... erase una vez en un dia en 2 reinos... que se odiaban a muerte... un dia... como cualquier otro... una chica llamada Julieta estaba paseando por el bosque... se topo con el principe de el otro reino... y... se hicieron amigos... y cada dia se reunian... y después cada uno empezo a sentir algo el uno por el otro... y un dia.. un mago de el reino de la chica... supo que se veian siendo de el otro reino... dejaron a Julieta encerrada en su cuarto... hasta que.. llego Romeo...el la libero... pero... el rey mando a que capturazen a ambos... mando a 4 de sus mejores caballeros... y... Romeo empezo a combatirlos... pero... uno le dio a Julieta... callo a el piso... Romeo habia acabado a los 4 y cuando vio a Julieta... el se suicidio... pero.. después Julieta se levanto.. seguia viva... y ella... se atemorizo al ver a Romeo muerto... entonces... se tomo un veneno... fallecio... y esa es la gran historia de amor entre ambos..." - les conte la historia.

- "Si!" - dijieron la mayoria.

- "Fue aburrida!" - dijo un niño pequeño.

- "Ah.. es que.. no tienes los mismos gustos que el resto.." - dije sonriendo.

- "Queremos más!" - dijieron los niños abrazandome.

- "Jeje chiquitines ahora que?" - les pregunte.

- "Si!" - dijo el mismo niño de antes.

- "Niño... no le hagas eso a mi cola.. duele.." - dije soltando una pequeña lagrima.

- "SI! A JUGAR!" - dijieron los niños abalanzandose hacia mi.

Para no sufrir.. mejor cerrare mis ojos...

-Narrador- -Un tiempo después-

- "Mangle? todos ya se fueron... pero sigues en Kids Cove..." - dijo Foxy.

-Se escucha un sonido extraño-

- "Mangle?" - pregunto Foxy entrando a Kids Cove.

- "MANGLE!?"- dijo Foxy mirando a su compañera y abrazandola.

- "Q-que pasa?" - dijo Mangle.

-Mangle se mira-

- "Q-QUE ME HICIERON LOS NIÑOS!?" - dijo Mangle llorando a mares.

- "NO IMPORTA! HAY QUE ARREGLARTE!" - dijo Foxy.

- "B-bueno..." - dijo Mangle todavia llorando.

- "Espera... por que solo puedo ver con un ojo?" - dijo Mangle viendose.

-Mangle y su otra cabeza gritan y empiezan a llorar-

- "Q-QUE ERES TU!?" - dijo Mangle asustada.

- "S-soy tu... solo.. que ahora estamos separadas..." - dijo la segunda cabeza de Mangle.

- "N-NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO!?" - dijieron las 2 a la vez y se hecharon a llorar nuevamente.

Hasta aqui el episodio... BYE :D

PD:2 Cosas... ni si quiera eh visto o leido Romeo Y Julieta no tengo infancia... :'D y otra cosa... como siempre... el siguiente escoge... BYE :D


End file.
